the unknown sister
by multifan.bryce
Summary: What If Amon and Tarlok had a sister? What If she is a bloodbender too? Whould she help the Avatar or be against Korra? find out...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story "the unknown sister"

Please read the summery and enjoy my thoughts about Legend of Korra.

I hope you like it. I would appreciate it If you could review my story

thanks

L

bye ;)

The unknown sister Chapter 1:

As a child, the biggest problem is always not getting your way. You need this toy or you would rather play with your brother's things. I would have loved to have had a childhood like that. But growing up as a child of a former villain had never been easy. As a girl, it was even easier for me. My father always forced my brothers to perfect the waterbending and never paid attention to my skills. He never wanted to train me because I was a girl and should rather learn to heal and learn how to be the perfect Wife. So that later in my life I would get a good husband Our childhood was easy and happy. We grew up in the northern water tribe, as a normal family. Noatak was born as the first child, Tarrlok was the middle child and came 2 Years after Noatak. I´m Shenmi and the last child. I remember my dad to be a gentlemen to my mum and the best husband you could imagine. He always brought a gift for my mum home after work or cooked for her. But when my brothers started water bending everything chanced! He chanced into a man I would never identify as my loving father. From then on our childhood was over forever. Until this point we knew nothing about my dads real identity, Yakone the most wanted criminal in Republic City. He was a waterbender and a very strong bloodbender. Yakone used his powers for criminal action.

Shortly after Noatak mastered Water and Bloodbending he ran away.

My family was broken after this.

I remember too well how my brother and father came back after three days, but without Noatak.

My mother was in grief because we all assumed that Noatak died in the Storm.

Nothing was ever like before…

But one good thing came out of the years of training, my brother Tarrlok could show me everything.

After our father died, Tarlok started to show me basic waterbending techniques because I discovered that in fact I could bend the water as well.

No one knew that I secretly practiced with Noatak. The bloodbending was one of the things he secretly showed me behind the house, most of the time on animals, never on humans.

I have sworn on my life to never bloodbend humans!

Before my beloved brother Noatak left, he taught me a lot, which helped me later in the city find my perfect job in the police force.

He left to be a politician in republic city right after the death of our parents.

He left me and never looked back.

We wrote each other sometimes but after I moved away we lost touch and I never tolf him that I lived in the same city as hime because I wanted to live my own life and let the past be the past ,

I wanted a fresh start. Which worked out pretty well.

No one in Republic city knows who I really am.

I chanced my name after I moved.

I have been living in this wonderful city for 20 years and have been a policeman for just as long.

After all this time I still think about Noatak sometimes. Mostly on holidays, thats why I always work on those days.

This way I became friends with a grumpy young women who also worked at the holidays to avoid the feeling of being alone on these days, just like me.

Her name is Lin Beifong, just like her mother over the years she became chief of police, since then I work with her together because she mad me her second hand.

We became good friends. To be honest she is my only friend and I m her only friend too, so we often do stuff together. Eat out or our favorite thing, catch criminals! ;)

So my life has changed drastically only for the better, but when one day the new avatar comes into town everything changes.

.

. .

"So then Korra, right?"

"Yes, I am Avatar Korra. Can I please just go, I was trying to stop those rogues from hurting innocent people, "Korra said nervously as she slid back and forth in her chair.

"It's not that simple-" Shenmi was interrupted by another officer, who opened the door to the interrogation room and said.

"Beifong wants to talk to her now"

"Okay thanks you, Avatar Korra it was nice meeting you, Goodbye"

Chief Beifong entered the interrogation room and Shenmi left and saluted to show her respect. Lin reacted as If Shenmi was just a college and not a friend, which was highly professional as always.

Shenmi waited in the room next to the interrogation room and listened to everything that was going on inside and wrote some notes for Lin.

The Avatar was nothing new to Shenmi, she still remembered the old and was never really fascinated of the whole topic, like many others.

Many young policeman came running in the room to get a good look at the new Avatar. Apparently they were to young to get to know the old one.

But for Shenmi, Korra was a normal waterbender who caused trouble in the city.

Only that she can bend more than just water.

Shenmi was about to kick the others out because she couldn't concentrate with the noise. But then the door opened and Master Tenzin stood suddenly in the room.

Oh how much shenmi hated this man!

Lin never told her everything but what she knows was enough for her to dislike Tenzin forever.

"Lin you are looking radian as usual" said Tenzin with a smirk on his face.

How I would like to punch that little smirk out of his face.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin..." said Lin with not much pleasure in her voice.

That´s my Lin.

After their little chat Master Tenzin took Korra with him and Lin stormed out of the interrogation room, I could tell she was pissed of.

That´s it for the first Chapter I hope you like this story so far.

.

.

.

16.06.2020

It´s been moth since I uploaded this story and today I read through it and oh boy what did I write. I had to redo a lot of the part! Because of the story but also because of my bad grammar. It´s still not perfect but it improved over the last moth. I hope ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter:

Shenmi was about to kick the others out because she couldn't concentrate with the noise. But then the door opened and Master Tenzin stood suddenly in the room.

Oh how much shenmi hated this man!

Lin never told her everything but what she knows was enough for her to dislike Tenzin forever.

"Lin you are looking radian as usual" said Tenzin with a smirk on his face.

How I would like to punch that little smirk out of his face.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin..." said Lin with not much pleasure in her voice.

That´s my Lin.

After their little chat Master Tenzin took Korra with him and Lin stormed out of the interrogation room, I could tell she was pissed of.

**The unknown sister: Chapter 2**

It was lunch time on a Friday afternoon. I was on my way to get Lin out of her office for a lunch break but I didn´t expect to interrupt in a conversation.

"Lin?" I asked while I opened the door to the Chiefs office. I stepped in and completely blanked out half of the room.

Lin was sitting at her desk, she seemed to do something.

"I know you are probably very busy but-" I said

"It´s okay, come in. What is it?" She answered pretty neutral.

Normally she would greet me with more enthusiasms. What I didn´t see was Tenzin sitting on the couch in the corner with explained her weird behavior.

"So I was..." I started to talk

"Detective Chen, sorry to interrupt but there is a fight going on between a bender and a nonbender in the south of the city and-" some officer said from behind me.

"Yes I´m coming" I said frustrated. Another day without lunch. But the criminals never take a break!

"Well then Shenmi, we can talk later about what was so impotent to interrupt my conversation with councilman Tenzin." Lin said and pointed with her eyes at Tenzins direction.

I blushed out of shame

"Oh I´m so sorry ähm..bye Lin" I talked so fast that I forget to apologies to Tenzin, which I wasn´t sorry at all for.

He is a complete idiot, when you ask me. I wasn´t there when he broke Lin´s heart but I saw the aftermath and that showed me enough to understand.

I became friends with Lin many years after the breakup. For me it was hard to gain trust from Lin but I think I did pretty well.

We are close friends for 20 years now, so I did something right after all.

But that´s besides the point, she told me a lot about her relationship with the airhead.

The beginning was so cute I formally melted but the end was so fucked up that I would love to punch Tenzin right between his legs for hurting Lin that much.

She is the most important person in my live after all. I saw pictured of air temple island after Lin destroyed it, as much as she could until Avatar Aang stopped her with the power of more than just air.

I´m proud of her but I never told here that.

I gathered a group of men to work on the case.

As the car moved it´s way to the south side of the city I thought about the situation. It was always the same since I can think.

Nonbender feel oppressed from benders and that´s kind of the truth. But with the modern technology I know a lot of nonbender who use their heads and not their fists. But they are always folks who don´t understand that benders in generell are dangerous to fight with, so the police has to stop them.

Don´t get me wrong that´s basically my job so I should not really complain about it but some peace would be good.

I hope it´s not taking to long because I really want to get lunch with Lin. I haven´t seen her in Weeks, proper I mean. At work I see her everyday but out of work It´s hard these days to have time for each other.

"Okay guys listen, the only thing we know is that a bender attacked a protesting man who was against benders. The usual stuff we have to fight against.

laughter

"I want every bender, when we have to fight, not to fight with there bending, but with your hands, got it!?"

I can´t coup with a man right now shouting into my face that he hates us because we can bend the elements, so my colleges should avoid using their bending. It´s just easier.

When we got to the scene, I was a little surprised. I had expected two angry men fighting each other, but there was no trace of either of them. Even the person who reported the situation was nowhere to be seen. I exchanged a quick look with my men Not only did I care about how suspect the situation was. Among other things, the park was completely cleared, as if people from the area knew that something was going to happen here and now. My mind raced and I tried to make sense of the situation, but my mind didn't want to add one and one together. I realized too late that this led to an ambush Crowds of masked people bellowed from all sides into the light of the street lamps. You could see immediately that they were Equalists. They carried their marks and were clearly Nonbender. After years of fighting against benders you get to know their moves and those people definitely moved like Nonbenders. In their movements you can tell that they are trained to use weapons and not the elements My men and I were completely caught off guard by the force of so many people. So the fight began… A group of men attacked me from all sides. They tried to block my chi, but I always dodged at the last moment. My colleagues weren't lucky enough. Many went down one after the other and were tied up. "It´s her!" One of them shouted and immediately they stopeped fighting against me. I was very surprised. They knew me? "Are you Captain Chen? Shenmi Chen?" The boss, I thought, took a step in my direction and I took a step back. But I was surrounded and couldn't escape or free my colleagues, let alone defeat all the Equalists. Fear begins to rise in me and there is nothing I could do other than straighten my back and lift my chin to look strong. "Who is asking?" I said with no fear in my voice. My police Training kicked in and I acted like I always did when talking to criminals. "That doesn´t matter. Are you Captain Chen?" He is trying to block my question. As always "Yes, what do want?" Totally blocking out my fears. "You have to come with us" "First you let my men go and then maybe just maybe I am not going to beat the shit out of you" I am losing my patience. They started laughing at me. Fools

"Our Boss is not going to like that. He already told us you were stubborn" He smirked

"What?" I said

When I realized what he was saying, two people started running towards me. I was so caught up in my thoughts, how should he know such things about me, that I didn't notice. They overwhelmed me and hit the back of my head hard. My body started to sway. I touched the back of my head and felt my own blood. I fell on my knees and looked at the man in front of me, in his masked face, one last time. "You are going to regret that..." and with that I fainted on to the cold ground.

.

.

.

.

"Huh what know" Lin Beifong said to herself, when someone knocked on her office door.

It was already late at night and she just wanted to go home.

Her patience couln´t contain another case today or a visitor in general. Tenzin was enough for today. She couln´t go out with Shenmi for Lunch which was really sad because she was looking forward to it.

Lin just hoped Shenmi was telling her to go home, like everyday when it was getting to late.

But when the chief raised her head to look who was asking for her attention. She saw the terror in the eyes of the officer who stood in front of her

She immediately knew something was off.

"It´s about Captain Shenmi..." He did not have to say anything more. Lin got up and almost knocked him over as she stormed out the door.

A Lin was walking down the hall without realizing that someone wanted to talk to her, she was completely caught of guard by on of her officers.

"Chief?!" someone grabbed her arm s´t to stop her form raising trough the wall.

Lin was about to throw that person against the wall, when she noticed that it was officer Lee.

She released him from her grip and spatted at him for distracting her.

"I´m so sorry but Shenmi and her men where trapped in a Park down the street..."

He just wanted to inform her that a couple of officers are on they´re way.

But Lin already went off to free Shenmi.

She couldn´t wait any longer. Shenmi was her only family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I AM SO SO SORRY for posting so late but school is a real pain in my ass right kow.

**18.08.2020:**

Heyy guys I am currently reworking my fanfictions because some of them really needed a touch up ;)

I have some time at the moment because I´m on summer breack for the next month. Finally

After that I have to see how much time I´m going to have because I am going into my last school year!yay finally :)

I hope you like my new vision of the story

Have fun

L


End file.
